The Last Crisis,
by Mark Meredith
Summary: The place: the J. L. A'.s universe. It was a time before time itself. In the time continuum, it was before the beginning of the Batman movie series, before SMALLVILLE the series, before all of the World's Finest crime-fighters went back in time to the genesis of time and fought an evil duplicate of the beings called the MONITORS of the universe. It was before time was realigned.
1. Chapter 1

Approx Word Count 600

2013:

Disposable Copy

THE Last Crisis,

by

Mark Meredith

The place: the J. L. A'.s universe. It was a time before time itself. In the time continuum, it was before the beginning of the Batman movie series, before SMALLVILLE the series, before all of the World's Finest crime-fighters went back in time to the genesis of time and fought an evil duplicate of the beings called the MONITORS of the universe. It was before time was realigned so that Clark Kal-El's spacecraft landed in '61 instead of around about 1906, was before the present was realigned so that he could become SuperMan Kent Kal for the first time in the twenty-tens.

It was before the future was changed so that Lightning Lad, Saturn Girl, and Cosmic Boy didn't meet young Clark wearing corny glass bowls as space-suits on their heads before the 60's. Before that battle with Parallax, with the evil Monitor the genesis of time was black nothing and silence. For a long moment seemed an eternity was a silence that lasted seemingly an eternity, a dark silence was just screaming **in** silence to want to make a noise. Out of the center of chaos, out of the Big Bang came a giant hand of the creator coming from a hole in space to gesture as if this unknown creator had to concentrate to create this universe or multiverse.

The unknown hand was gone, then, as if it never truly was, leaving the mystery of whom it really belonged to. A cluster bomb of energy larger than any quasar star shone, seeming tiny in the infinity of black space for no one to see. The very substance of the dimension seemed to rumble and tremble for a moment and paused in silence. Then the cluster of condensed energy exploded, changing into solid matter as the energy exploded outward.

Each of these future Earths coming from this explosion vibrated at different frequencies so intensely that they passed through other objects. Some of the energy changed into solid matter: gasses, solids, liquid. If there were anyone to bear witness to this event, the gas exploding outward would make an explosion: sounding out. Energy exploding out, splitting into many different pieces solidified into different globes, planets, Earths: at least 58 Earths, changing the Superman universe into at least 58 universes all in one universe.

The universe became what one might call, a multiverse. Over 18 thousand years later, more than enough time to evolve a sentient race of beings, there was still around 58 Earths,

Meredith-2 THE Last Cri',

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Approx Word Count 500

2013:

Disposable Copy

Introduction to Prelude: A Verse Poem; Batman 5

by

M. Walter Meredith

The end of Batman the Movie shocked and confused people. Why'd they kill Jack Napier/the Joker when Bruce Wayne Batman and Napier are the most famous crime-fighter/super villain fight ongoing in comic history?! Let me attempt to explain it this way in a way that you all might maybe understand: perhaps in movies the villain usually has to die in the end, maybe. Some of you might be also confused by the mechanical laughter coming from Napier.

Those of you, who are comic fans from the 60's, please do not give away to the rest of the fans the explanation to what the mechanical laughter was! Perhaps it was intentional by Sam Hamm the writer to keep the fate of Napier a mystery to all but true comics fans that know the advertisements in comic books before 1980's came around/about. Remember the ads for X-ray spectacles?! Don't tell the rest o' the peeples the secret!

The writer Sam Hamm perhaps wanted to keep the mystery alive of whether Napier was still alive and would be back some day to finish the final conflict. Was Napier still alive?! The average people are wondering, but the true fans know for sure. Is Napier dead?!

Can Napier have come back to life in the first Batman Movie series, everybody? Let me just talk to the comics fans for a second. Most the people **think** that Napier is alive, so why couldn't they have brought back Jack Nicholson when Jack Nicholson was ready to reprise his role?! What if the guy who played the young Jack Napier decided to play Napier now that he's a little bit older?!

Wouldn't that be a wild idea?!

THE End

Lines Count 20

2013:

Disposable Copy

Verse Poem; Preamble to Batman 5

by

M. Meredith

The bystanders had gathered around the bell tower after the Batwing had crashed into the front of it.

A church tower bell, fell down through the inside of the bell-tower into the lobby and after the police had arrived and a helicopter had flown around the tower and the masonry blocks had fallen down and the police chief cordoned off the area a body had fallen.

The citizens of Gotham had gathered around this body as the robotic laughter rang out around from the mysterious body.

It was the killer named Joker.

What was that strange recording of false laughter repeating over and over again?

The police having gathered around the criminal named Joker, the commissioner called James Gordon pulled out from the inside **jacket** pocket of Jack Napier the Joker, a cloth bag.

The false laughter was coming out from inside the little cloth sack.

The little cloth sack suddenly begun to say, **"So, **you have found my bag of laughs! Obviously, I have lost the battle.

**I haven't lost the war though!**

**Do you get it?!**

**This is where my android's voice comes from and since I laugh most the time, my voice comes from my bag o' laffs ****in case the police have busted my android. Pretty funny huh?!**

**I guess the joke's on you, Bats!**

**My bag's failsafe unit has detected that my robot has been searched and my bag removed so my contingency plan has been put in motion. **

Commissioner Jim Gordon looked inside of the bag to see how the device works, the robot, and the device inside the sack both exploded at the same time right in front of Mr. Gordon.

Mr. Gordon was blown back, Mr. Gordon's head whipping backwards from the explosion!

The android lay there with his plastic skin and his costume blown off to reveal the circuits beneath and the robot face underneath.

There were lenses where the eyes once were.

The people strewn back on the ground all around the wreckage like pieces of a just-shattered mirror strewn around the robot, the people struggled to get up.

The citizens were the ones that heard the bag o' laughs device in pieces on the ground say, "Not a bomb, just fireworks y'big sissies!

Why so serious"? the people who weren't unconscious knew that the battle between Joker and the Batman had not ended: but that it had only just begun.

The End


	3. Chapter 3

_Approximate Line Count 63

Three 2013:

Disposable Copy

AN ARTICLE,HANDICAPPED

SUPER HEROES**, **THE QUESTION VICTOR SAGE**?**!?**!** A FREE VERSE POEM

by

Mark Meredith

I bet that there is somebody out in the audience who doesn't think that there could be a crime fighter like the Batman that's had cancer right?

Do you want to hear about a WatchMen-type super hero that is like the detective-hero Rorschach?

Of course you do**!**

**Rorschach Walter Joseph Kovacs** was a copy created in the tradition of _**Vic the Question Sage**__**. **_

_**_**_This very story begins in the following paragraph.

This story begins in the 1940's:

In the 40's there started a third tier comic book company named _**Charlt**_**on, **Incorporated_**. **_

_**Charlt**_**on,** Inc had created comics about vigilantes named** the first Blue Beetle**_**, Captain Atom,**_ _**the**_** Question**_**, Peter Cannon: the Thunderbolt, Nightshade**__,_ and_** the Peacemaker**__**.**_

_**Charlt**_**on,** Inc was kind of a small company: but people still liked their super heroes all the same.

In 1982 _**Charlt**_**on,**Inc folded under but _by_ then their heroes were classic super heroes and Superman, Incorporated bought the super heroes **off** of the bankrupt_** Charlt**_**on, **Inc because it would be an injustice if such classic characters had their adventures** ended.**

The writer of **From Hell **and **The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen****: **when Moore's comic book company bought the_** Charlt**_**on, **Inc characters: Moore wanted to tell a 12 issue series.

It was about these characters: a story about what happened to_** Charlt**_**on,**Inc.'s super heroes in the 50's when superheroes were **out **and people only created Tales from the Crypt-like comic books, **westerns** comics and **World War** II **war** story** comic books.**

During the 50's every super hero comic book was cancelled save for** Clark Superman Kent's, Bruce Wayne The Batman's, Diana Prince's the Wonder Woman's**_**, Arthur Curry's**_ _**Orin's Aquaman's**_ and _**William Batson's Shazam's**__**: **_plus the only super villain that survived the 40's was Edward Nigma the Riddler**. **

Meredith-2 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES, THE QUESTION?!

In the 50's after the Atomic Bomb was created, the U.S. was scared stiff that the seemingly robotically logical, perfect at Olympic sports and space programs**: **_**Soviet Union **_would use _c_**om**_**munist**_ spies to get the secrets of the Atomic Bomb.

On the Tales from the Crypt-like comic book covers, many Atomic Bomb covers **are** worth a lot of money now being a sign of the times.

_ The soon-to-be Justice League of America faced Atomic Bombs too.

The Atom Bomb was a big influence on comics.

From then on most super heroes would not get their powers from being from another planet but because of radiation exposure**.**

**_****Superman** would work for the government: taking photographs of American nuclear testings without being affected by the radiation because of Kent's powers**.**

**_ ****Kent's **origin would be changed so that Krypton wasn't destroyed by, just planet-quakes, but because the center of Krypton was made of uranium and exploded**.**

The United States of America went on hundreds of witch-hunts.

U.S.-citizen-communists** could be spies **and even after two United States of America citizens were given the electric chair** literally** live on radio for saying that it didn't matter what **government system** they believed in because this is the United States of America: it turned out that U.S.S.R. spies did take the bomb.

The United States of America was even more afraid of global nuclear exchange then.

The U.S. was scared spit-less of a nuclear war.

One Tales from the Crypt company comic book had a science fiction story about how if a human being faked a Martian Atomic Bomb and killed a whole city with the Martian Atomic Bomb that was created on Earth then the Earth's governments would form one government to bomb Mars: **creating world peace.**

The writer of MiracleMan wanted to do a story: something like that the above before-said: about **World War** II _**Charlt**_**on,** Inc characters dealing with Atomic Bomb age problems of the nineteen-fifty's.

_ Detective Comics Company said that Moore couldn't make such sweeping changes to _the_ Superman Universe or else if the many other comic book series' wanted to be topical and do comic-book issues about the arms race then: the other comic books couldn't do that.

_ D.C. Comics said that Moore_** could**_ make Moore's own super-heroes based on the _**Charlt**_**on**, Inc. characters in Moore's own universe that were owned by Superman Comics Corporation that no other D.C. Comics characters could visit this universe with no name: to this very day: for twelve issues only.

Moore created Dr. Manhattan: a walking hydrogen bomb that was really_ Captain Atom_ the living atom bomb.

_ Then Moore created** Rorschach** who was really_** Question **_ who was a detective crimefighter that would wear a suit and wear a plastic pink flexible mask that made it look like_ Question _had no mouth, nose, nor eyes.

Moore then made_ Nightshade _ the female super hero into Silk Spectre 2, a woman who knew many** martial arts.**

Moore then made** Nite-Owl 2 **out of** Teddy Kord Blue Beetle **who had also replaced an older: first Blue Beetle-type character who wore a mask that only covered the first Blue Beetle's hair, head, edges of Blue Beetle's face and also wore a Robin -type mask to cover Blue Beetle the first's eyes**.**

**Rorschach** always wore a white flexible plastic** full-facemask **over **Kovac's** head and neck making **Rorschach's** head and neck look like **Rorschach's** skin is blank white with no ears, eyes, nose, nor mouth: but** Rorschach** instead has an inkblot where **Rorschach's** facial features should be.

More appropriately than_** Question **_who is also a detective super hero**: Rorschach: **wears a trench coat instead of a suit jacket but also wears a fedora hat and slacks_**.**_

_**_ **__**Question **_like **Rorschach** also has an encyclopedic knowledge of conspiracy theories but unlike **Rorschach**: _**Question **_ is a Democrat wherein **Rorschach** is not.

That means_** Question **_thinks that Republican candidates will only cause more conspiracies and that we the people should govern ourselves.

Meanwhile **Rorschach** believes that Republicans will help stop conspiracies from happening to us all.

Back in the 60's_** Question **_was established as a smoker back when smoking wasn't considered so harmful.

It was strange that such a character that was later established to have a wealth of knowledge about conspiracy theories and yet never knew any conspiracies about cigarette companies.

There was another detective character in Batman's comic books named Renee Montoya (reh-nay).

Montoya was even in the Batman cartoon series inspired by the first Batman movie series.

In comics, Montoya lost her way and was fired from the Gotham Police.

Montoya was drinking a lot every night and having different sexual partners each night.

Someone was watching over Montoya though.

Someone was watching Montoya that knew that Montoya needed a purpose in life and knew that Montoya had the most potential to become a new superhero.

One night a man in a trench coat kicked down Montoya's apartment door and asked one Riddler-like **question, "**Who _are_ you**?!"** and left.

Then the man was gone.

The man in the trench coat had no eyes, nose, nor mouth.

Later the man gave Montoya a note with a clue to a crime that he also had.

The note said to watch an abandoned building on Kane Rd.

Montoya found that there was a high tech illegal gun-smuggling operation in the building for the mob.

When Montoya picked the front door lock and stealthily sneaked inside closing and locking the door to see what was going on inside: two criminals happened to see Montoya and she was in a fight with them.

The man with no eyes fought alongside Montoya to beat and defeat the grunts_**. **_

_**_ **__**Question **_and Montoya found illegal high tech guns smuggling operations going to Kandaq: where in our world Egypt was.

Moreover, when Question and Montoya got to the high mountains Question began Question's coughing.

Montoya was still smoking a pack each day of cigarettes but Question was using the lame excuse: **that [he was] having trouble acclimating. **

Question had begun coughing a little when Montoya was learning martial arts from Richard Dragon.

Montoya saw Question coughing more while Montoya saw Question talking with Mr. Dragon, but soon while Montoya and Mr. Dragon were sparring, Question was being wracked with coughing attacks that caused Question to double over and lean one hand on one side of the cabins Dr. Tot Aristotle Rodor and Mr. Dragon lived in.

The SPASM-ing cough attack was so extreme that Montoya gave Mr. Dragon a look that said for sure that Montoya knew Question was sick.

Mr. Dragon would make hot tea to help Question and acupuncture treatments to help Question.

Dr. Tot Aristotle Rodor would give him (Question) a-lot of pills and Mr. Dragon would give Question Pressure-point massages but Question was sick and Question wasn't getting any better.

Montoya asked Question if he was dying of cancer because of how Question used to smoke cigarettes and when he answered "Yes," Montoya crumpled up her pack of cigarettes and never smoked again:

Meredith-3 'DICAPPED SUPER HEROES, THE QUESTION?!

Meredith-4 'CAPPED SUPER HEROES, THE QUESTION?!

* Continued. *

Meredith-5 'CAPPED SUPER HEROES, THE QUESTION?!

- - -30- - -


	4. Chapter 4

Approxmt. Words Cntd. 300

_2013:

_Disposable Copy

Short Introduction; New Titans versus X-Men: Evolution

by

Mark Walt Meredith

Timothy Drake Robin III's Bird a rangs v. Scott Summers'es Cyclops's optic blast! Jim Logan Howlet Wolverine vs. Gar Logan! Ororo Munroe Storm having a bikini contest with Koriand'r Cory (Starfire)? Henry P. McCoy the Beast versus Garfield Logan Beast Boy?!

Kurt Wagner the Nightcrawler in a joke contest with young Mr. Logan Beast Boy! Storm and Cory in a race to see who could fly faster?! Cory's starbolts versus Storm's handheld lightning bolts? Kitty Pryde and Terra argue about who was the 13 year old that joined a super group first.

Peter Rasputin Colossus versus Victor Stone Cyborg! Scott Summers Cyclops v. Bart Alan Kid Flash!

The End

Approximately Words Counted 3,900

_2013;

_Disposable Copy

When X-Men and Teen Titans Clash:

by

Mark Walt Meredith

You have to get up early: pull one over on Katherine Pryde: if you want to stay healthy around the Xavier's Institute. I don't mean surviving in the Danger Room while fighting Miss Pryde: whom could put someone into another phase of being: intangibility: put you into the ground and leave you there. That's not what I mean she merging you inside the floor: though ShadowCat Miss Katherine Pryde hasn't done that before. What I do mean is if you don't get up extra early and get breakfast first before ShadowCat gets up: you won't be healthy for at-least-a-day.

Not because ShadowCat has, a bad, temper and can stick you into the ground nor anything like that. It's because Miss Pryde: you see: ShadowCat makes these little bran muffins. Miss Pryde makes these fresh-made bran muffins: every: morning: and they are dense, and heavy, and hard to chew, and digest. My name is Dr. Henry Peter McCoy the Beast and I am a teacher at the Xavier's Institute. This is the story about how I drove some of the Xavier's Institute's students: escorting them to Bayville High: and it turned out to be a total and complete blown out skirmish incident-battle with the Titans.

Meredith-2 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

In the Mess Hall Rogue Darkholme was serving breakfast again. McCoy as usual got up extra early to make sure everybody got to mainstreaming school on time. After everybody was served breakfast by Rogue Darkholme: she had enough scrambled egg in her pan left over to serve McCoy himself for breakfast. As usual, Rogue Darkholme insisted on serving McCoy.

Just as long as she gets there more-or-less barely on time, I can only insist unless it affects Rogue Darkholme's grades. After a while it was time to get the backpacks from the rooms of the females and young men that were already in the bathroom getting ready: because if you don't: then everybody forgets. McCoy takes the backpacks to the front door: waiting for a while before they started running out the door one-by-one. Worthington, the third, the Archangel was first: then there was Jean Grey; and Scott Summers the Cyclops; Petey Nikoleivich Rasputin the steel colossus was next.

It was getting later than usual so Summers' car was going to have to leave some of them behind or nobody would get to school on time! It's a method used by many school busses for quite a while! At the last second ShadowCat ran across the room: finishing her brushing ShadowCat's teeth before passing through me! ShadowCat: went through the side of the porch and air walked into the opposite side of the car's backseat from above.

It was then that I had begun coughing as if there was some extra phlegm in my chest. There was some rattl**ing **in my right lung of excess phlegm and stinging in there. I got the sudden urge to sneeze so much that I got the strange sick feeling in my stomach to vomit. Henry Peter McCoy ran towards the upstairs bathroom as NightCrawler Wagner ran through the room and out the front door.

The bathroom that some of the X-students had been just using was the closest bathroom McCoy could think of. A few seconds of NightCrawler running outside onto the street went on through the open door before there was a, **poof**, of brimstone smoke as the devil-like teen disappeared and obviously reappeared in his seat in the back of the convertible while I heard a faint screech of the car's tires. Ithen heard Wagner's voice zooming away: yelling, "Yahoo;" It was then that I vomited in the commode.

I had given Summers Cyclops and ShadowCat their book-bags and they were off like the wind. As I walked down the crescent stairs that went along the sides of the rounded room **I** realized that there was **one** other time that I had sneezed this much. It was the time that she passed through Myself after ShadowCat had brushed her own teeth while running out of the Xavier's Institute and becoming intangible passing through Beast's self and then reached back into my chest and said ShadowCat had left something in my chest. ShadowCat pulled out of my chest a toothbrush!

I: still jogging down the huge staircase saw next to the open doorway: NightCrawler's book-bag. After me running for a bathroom in a coughing-fit, I forgot to give NightCrawler the backpack! I then walked myself out on the porch to see if the students had car trouble within eyesight. Darn it: they **hadn't.**

I had said to myself aloud, "Well Logan,I hope you don't mind me using your motorcycle: because it's Xavier's School's business and nothing personal."

Meredith-3 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

Meredith-4 'Ans Clash,

Next thing I knew I was speeding down the straight road past the woods surrounding the turn around loop of road before the mansion and the curving road: Grimalkin Lane: that T-heads with the gate to The X-Mansion._ The street bends and straightens out so that there is a stretch of the road where you could gain speed by opening up on the speed of the engine to a motorcycle and it feels like you are on the back of a rocket: riding: like I had been gaining momentum on a heavy metal missile taking off out of the front door of the Xavier's Institute all along. I'm afraid of these things: these 'cycles: but this was exhilarating!

The dip in the road came after that stretch of road. There was the curve that hugged the side of the little hill in front of the Xavier's Institute's along the ocean and the drive through the hills of Westchester County to Bayville: McCoy finally had caught up with Cyclops's convertible car and gained distance beside it: just passing the back bumper and honking the horn; trying to get his attention. Summers looked back and saw that McCoy was on Logan's bike. I gained distance up beside the automobile: matching speeds as Beast slid the book bag down his own arm using gravity and my free arm to let it slide into my hand. I held the backpack up: displaying the reasons I chased the Xavier's Institute's students down.

I myself then lowered the book-bag so that McCoy could grab the grip of the bike handlebars again. The Xavier's Institute's students were already turning next to the school to stop in front: so they didn't need to stop on the side of some unknown road to exchange hands with the back pack. The X students were parking in front of the school anyway. As the X-Men got out of the automobile to get to the Xavier's Institute's students' classes: I parked the 'cycle behind Cyclops's convertible and walked around the other side of the convertible along the street so that McCoy could go around the group of kids spilling out of his auto to ShadowCat.

She had just passed through the engine of the convertible and the hood of the car so that ShadowCat could be on the other side of the crowd of X students closer to the gateway of the school: between the first two buildings. I walked up to ShadowCat with purpose as I coughed into my own hand: then saying something. I myself then said, **ShadowCat how many times has Beast told you to concentrate on everything you were in contact with at the moment you became intangible?!**

ShadowCat asked, **"**Uh, what are you talking about: sir**"**!

Meredith-5 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

Meredith-6 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

McCoy answered, "You left your toothbrush in one of Beast's lungs again: do you think you could manage to reach inside my chest and root around before your classes start"?

Miss Pryde said, "Ooooops: sorry to put you through that"! ShadowCat reached into the mutant's barrel chest as I took a deep breath and hold it: trying not to cough so she could easily find it. ShadowCat rummaged around in my chest and found the brush. ShadowCat drew out the toothbrush and stuck the thing into her back pocket: brush-side down so people wouldn't know what it was.

Suddenly: some teen-age students began slowly walking around the corner _of_ the side **_of_ **the far corner of the school building on their right. A group of students spilled out around the far end of the school building and wandering on the sidewalk towards the street corner. They were just being Lookie-Loo-s albeit obnoxious ones.

Meredith-7 'ans Clash,

X-Men had all noticed this by now and finally I said, "They saw us through the picture-size windows in the class in that building. Decided to come out and look. Just ignore them. They're going to stare after we use our power in public or if some of us have a physical mutation anyway so we should all get used to it". Students began to flood out from the corner of these buildings._

_ _ _ Pete the Colossus Rasputin said, **McCoy, Beast: my fine comrade: did you really have to come give (the)-Nightcrawler his backpack?**

McCoy then said **I had a brush in my chest. If the 'brush fell sideways I could have a punctured lung: knowing my own strength.** A classroom of students walked out to the sidewalk staring. I turned away from the school and handed the book-bag to my other hand that handed it in turn to NightCrawler who was already moving to the head of the crowd.

ShadowCat noticed the plain fact that, "You could have come in a long coat and hat maybe? Beast's drawin' attention don'tya think?"

Meredith-8 'Ans Clash;

Now some of the teen aged students that came around the side of the high school were standing on the same street's sidewalk as the Xavier's Institute's students: except a little down the way. Beast said, **I don't cognate that this will start any fight. I 'L just be a second here.**

That's when ShadowCat saw the teen-agers a little down-the-street pick up one rock from the school lawn. ShadowCat suddenly yelled out, **McCoy! Look out:**

One of the little group said, "Mutant freaks!"! Miss Pryde suddenly became ephemeral and I with my animal reflexes suddenly ducked! The stone went through Miss Pryde's head and hit a student in the forehead.

I then said to ShadowCat, **I've better get outa here before I make anything bad happen for myself. I'll tell Xavier, Logan and Storm Munroe to come down here to deal with this problem by talking to The Principal Mr. Kelley.** McCoy turned the motorcycle into the right-hand lane and sped off.

After McCoy left ShadowCat took a deep cleansing breath and stated, **O.K. everybody: hold hands we're becoming ephemeral to run through campus to our first classes!** The Xavier's Institute's students formed more or less a circle facing one direction and joined hands suddenly becoming intangible and ran to lose the crowd between the first two buildings across the campus to stop at each of their classes.

In the middle of Cyclops's first class: Mr. Numan's Science class: the front door opened up: everybody looked to see Timothy Robin II Drake looked into the middle of the teen students and calmly said, **Summers: hey red-eyes: I think you should step outdoors for a second: let's see if we can settle something with a few words. I got a cure for ya' burnin' eyes. Going to put some all-natural teardrops in your eyes by the time we're done with you._ **

Meredith-9 When X-Men and Teen Ti'

**_ _ _**Summers said then_, "_Physically impossible for me to cry real tears. I've never actually cried hard enough to produce tears. You don't have any such powers: _though"._

Each of the Titans walked each of the Xavier's Institute's students to a patch of grass in the center of our morning classrooms: more or less surrounding the students.  Mr. Stone (the Cyborg) then said, "Heard complaints of a Norway kid called Wagner, and a Russian kid named Pete Rasputin joining _The_ Beast of Bayville in attacking a field trip of students: Mr. Worthington. A Bigfoot punched a kid. There's some kid with a pretty big bump on this student's head. You look Norwegian: Blond Boy: do you know anything about it?" 

_ _ _Colossus: astonished had said, "What is this: all of this: for?" _

_ _ _Jean Grey the Phoenix cried out, "There was no punch thrown"! _ 

_ _ _Summers answered, **one of us went into another phase of being that made a rock go straight through that person!** _

_ _ _Bart Allen the Kid Flash said then, "Yeah: but the blond German kid went out of phase so that he could hurt another **kid**: right?" _ 

_ _ _Jean Grey the Phoenix then said, "It was Miss Pryde who did it: and she didn't do it on purpose." _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone said, "We heard that you guys were not **supposed** to use powers on campus. You guys stepped in it bad this time".

Young Summers then said, "What is this about? What does it have to do with the Titans?!"

Tim answered, "They called the Police: the Police called Titans Tower: and now the Titans are here: so just deal with it now"!

Mr. Stone transformed Mr. Stone's the cyborg's arm, transformed into a sound blaster and Mr. Stone held it up with his other hand like a rifle, "You guys could shoot rays out of your eyes and kill with a thought! Robin: You should have your Birda-rang out!" _

_ _ _**Raven** then said grim-ly, **the school called us and that teacher told us to ask if you would leave the grounds.**

Worthington, the third, the Archangel said, "Then go ahead: ask. See if we say, 'Yes,' or not. See what the Xavier students say to your dumb questionings"._ 

_ _ _ Tim said, "By law: if the school tells you to leave: then you leave." _

_ _ _The steel Colossus replied, I see no buildings standing and walking to us: telling the students around me to leave._

_ _ _ Worthington, the third, the Archangel said to that, **I see Rasputin's point guys: _the school isn't getting anyone who works with the actual staff to tell anyone to go._ We say here.**

Young Summers said, "We don't have to listen to X-Men wanna-be's"! _ 

_ _ _Tim said, "Who's an X-Men wanna-be? There are no X-Men wannabe's on my team"! _ 

_ _ _NightCrawler answered, **the Titans are! All you're wanna- be's of X-Men!**

Mr. Stone replied, "How're we anything anywhere near like X-Men?!"

NightCrawler said again, **Leprechaun McGreenie there turns into spiders and gorillas to copy Nightcrawler's acrobat powers! Ever since BeastieBoy left the Doom Patrol and Beastly-boy joined you mutant wanna-be's he's been yucking things up and acting like Beast Boy is so frickin' funny! He isn't funny!**

Young the Beast Boy replied, "Funnier than you will ever be, Fritz VonSauerkraut!"

ShadowCat; Miss Pryde spit out these words, "Hey: and what about you over there: Terra Markov: yeah: you! How old are you anyway! What are you (?): barely 13?! You went to meet the Titans about the same time ShadowCat herself (!) came on the scene! Face it: you just met the Titans because ShadowCat had just joined X-Men and you figured, **I'm young: too**! So you just copied me"! _ 

_ _ _Terra Markov replied, "Waita minute: you're X-Men? What I'm saying is: I'm not sure my memories are (Terra Markov) Terra's! I'm a time duplicate from a timeline that may have happened!"_ 

_ _ _ ShadowCat retorted, "Yeah, yeah: I heard that lame excuse from copycats a million times!"

Summers said, "Don't pretend that the first time Robin, Wonder Girl and AquaLad met before The New Titans met that you weren't thinking, 'we are all teen sidekicks: let's form a team like the teen-age mutants like Phoenix, Iceman, and Cyclops'! back when we were being taught by McCoy in Bayville High School here: right Phoenix"?!

Jean Grey replied, "Yeah: and what's with Goth-girl over there?! Since I channeled the Phoenix Force through me and I created a Phoenix of flame around me with telekinesis the rumor got out about that Phoenix made of fire and Vampire-girl there suddenly starts calling her own self **the ****Raven**!! Ravens are a kind of bird! Phoenixes are legendary birds! _Then_** Raven **starts making dark energy** Raven **shapes around her! Hey** Raven **why you don't stop copying me, willya"?! _ 

_ _ _The Beast Boy changed into the kind of animal called a wolverine and said, "Just like young Mr. Stone said: these kids can kill us all with a telekinetic thought. We need to pull out whatever weapons and sharp objects we could!" Tim took out Robin II's sharp Birda rang out of his golden Utility-Belt and instantly held it out in front of him.

Suddenly Logan Jim Howlett (the Wolverine) walked from behind the corner of the school building behind the Titans in a gray business suit and slowly walked up, "And what's happening here with all this?! I know some a' you guys: you're Robin-hood, Flash-Gordon-kid and what's your name?! What're yew supposed to be again (?) Leave-it-to-Beaver-Boy?"

Young the Beast Boy replied, "My name is the Beast Boy Garfield Logan darn it"!

Jim (Wolverine) said, **name is Garfield what?! This's got ta be a huge joke on me or something.**

Colossus suddenly shifted into electrons and then transmuted Colossus' Rasputin's skin into living, organic steel. Allen reflexively sped at Summers and he with his hand already near Summers' head lifted Cyclops's glasses in time to shoot the Kid Flash's left shin out from under him. Allen went spinning vertically in front of Summers and tumbled in the grass's dry dust to a stop. _Young Mr. Stone shot a white sound energy blast at Colossus, which ripped through his shirt and reflected the energy blast down at the ground and tore up the dry dirt of the ground: upturning the soil beneath and making a hole.

NightCrawler yelled, astonished, "Why _are_ you attacking us? "?_ 

_ _ _Tim yelled back,**y_ou_ all just had to move didn't you?! That's why, that's** **why, you all just had to go _and_ do that! O.K. : this is it! That is it! This is the big battle Titans! Titans _attack_!** _ 

_ _ _Mr. Stone sidestepped quickly and transformed young Cyborg's arm back in time to punch a thundering right cross to Pete Rasputin the steel Colossus's squared jaw.** Raven **had tendrils of onyx energies come out and latch around Jean the Phoenix Grey's sides.** Raven **exclaimed:** I pick Carrot Top's _sis_.** Worthington Archangel opened his fake backpack, quickly stretched out Archangel's wings and flew up taking flight to the winds above.

Starfire Koriand'r Cory called out; **this one is Thanagarian! I will fly after him! He can fly just like I!** Starfire Koriand'r flew off flew off using her flight power to chase Worthington, the third, the Archangel.

Allen got up into a crouching position and took off like an Olympic runner would: leaning forward before long distance run from a crouch. Young Allen in a full-tilt run threw a right cross and young Summers shot Kid Flash's arm before Allen completed the punch. Young Allen spun around once and fell backwards. Allen used his left arm to cradle his other arm Allen rocking in pain.

Young Allen cried out, that hurt: **ow!** **You broke my arm, jerk! Cyclops I hate you!**

Young Summers said back, **and I hate when a group sends a Superman wanna-be with only one Superman power just because your fist's as fast as my optic blast: loser.**

Young the Beast Boy growled at NightCrawler and stated, "Does being Hitler's Youth make it right to you Nazi?! Does being German give you rights to tease my green skin: supremacist!"

NightCrawler retorted, **no: but this does.** He turned off Wagner's inducer hologram watch. The true visage of NightCrawler came face-to-face with Garfield Logan. The image facing the Beast Boy was a blue furred young man with two fingers and a thumb for each arm, elfish pointy ears.

Wagner continued, "Just because you have different-colored-skin doesn't make people think you're necessarily not human. Because I have three fingers people tell me I'm not human and a monster, a different race. You don't see me complaining about you being white"!

Mr. Logan said, poor baby, you must hate yourself since you're a Nazi _and_ a mutant! Young the Beast Boy leaped in Mr. Logan's animalistic wolverine form across the area between young the Beast Boy and NightCrawler. Beast Boy leapt onto Wagner's face causing NightCrawler to tumble back wards, distracted by the confusion of it all.

The Iceman Bobby Drake got onto an ice slide Iceman shot from Robert Drake's feet and used his left arm to shoot ice out behind Iceman Bobby Drake. The jet of ice behind Iceman shot Mr. Drake up the ice slide he created in-front o' Iceman. Iceman made a slide twirling around in a big circle in the sky like some roller coaster as he chased the Angel and Starfire, helping Worthington. Mr. Drake came around in the loop after Starfire as she as she shot fire blasts from Cory's eyes in different directions, Worthington dodging them both.

Iceman said, "Pull over, speeder, this's the Fashion Police; Miss Munroe usedta wear some thing like that. You've stolen that swim-suit from Storm Munroe! If Storm were here she'd freeze you just as I do now!"! Iceman shot a blast of ice rocks at Starfire who listed lazily to the left.

Iceman coincidentally, accidentally missed and Starfire turned over in Koriand'r's flying. Koriand'r looked back saying, **you really should know the reason why they call me Starfire!** Iceman shot an ice blast at Starfire and Koriand'r shot a star bolt blast out of her eyes, cutting through the blast of ice.

- - -30- - -


	5. Chapter 5

Word Count 300

Two Thousand and Twelve Yuri T.

_Disposable Copy

Introduction: Tim Drake and Cori Starfire

by

Mark Walt Meredith

I think perhaps every grown up woman has a memory of some beautiful young man that she once loved in the fifth grade.

I was looking down the list of cartoons that people've written the most fan fiction of. I didn't feel like writing young man xyoung woman fiction for X MEN: EVOLUTION. I already wrote 'bout Spike Munroe and Ororo. I already wrote about Marie DarkholmxSabretooth. I wrote 'bout Rob Drake Iceman x Shadowcat Kat Pryde. I wrote of Kurt Wagner & Amanda Sefton.

Times have changed and now it's Koriand'r Starfire and Tim Drake Robin 4. **Koriand'r has a flat-chest though,** I thought, "Wouldn't that be gross?"?! I remembered the rule of writing; **always look through the point of view of your characters. **

- - -30- - -

Approximate Word Count 1,600

Two Thousand and Twelve Yuri T.

_Disposable Copy

Starfire+Robin IV Timmy Drake: Fan Fic.

by

Mark Walt Meredith

My name is Nightwing Tim Drake, the year: Twenty Fourteen. The time is two O'clock A.M; the place is Bludhaven on top of a building-top. A refreshing cold wind blows through my long, raven black hair; away from the edges of a Green Lantern-like eye-mask. I am starting my nightly patrol, a good habit I begun when I used to patrol with Bruce Batman Wayne. I look across the length of the building's-top at the edge of the roof.

It was the first building-edge of the night. It was always the hardest ledge to jump over when I begun night patrols with Batman. Batman taught me that I could make the jump easier by making the jump with a sidekick, and we became, essentially, Batman and Robin; the legendary best friends incarnate. Bruce & Tim would make the first leap off the edge each night, little by little, the fear decreasing until it was gone at times.

I was brainwashed by Jack Napier the Joker and Dr. Harley Quinzell the Harlequin so that I was the Joker, Junior. Ms. Quinzell and the Joker tortured me to make me hate Batman. I turned the anger back upon Joker for torturing me in the first place. I practically killed the Joker. I then had a nervous breakdown. I felt as though it were Wayne's fault that I was brainwashed.

I didn't want to jump off the ledge and go on nightly patrols, afterward.

I met a young woman from space who had just arrived on Earth from a strange planet named Tamaran. Cori and I had both figured out how old Koriand'r (Starfire) was on Earth cycles: Cori Starfire was barely 13-years old. I heard about the 14-year old son of S.T.A.R. Lab scientists who was visiting when they were opening a portal to another universe. A pan dimensional demon mauled Vic Stone and his mother; his father made Stone a cyborg to save his life. Starfire and I met with Stone to create the next Justice League Unlimited and cyborg Vic Stone coined the phrase, Teen Titan. I researched and found out about a half-inter-dimensional alien young-woman named merely, the Raven. I spoke to a side kick of the Doom Patrol, Beast Boy and Beast Boy wanted to graduate to the Teen Titans on a soon to come thirteenth birth-day! It was easier to be in a super-group whom waited in a headquarters for super-criminals to attack people first. Batman found out about the Titans and was glad to buy Titan's Tower for us. On a ledge is where I made my other first times. I remember when the Titans had gone on their vacation to Japan. Starfire and I were sitting upon the Japan skyline. Cori then had asked me, "If you have said that I am not your girlfriend, then why did you say that I was not a girlfriend in front of the Titans?"

was a question that hurt more to answer then it was to hear. I paused a while considering not answering at all. I don't answer, then maybe it will change that subject, and Starfire will move on-to another topic. I finally speak, "Well, Cyborg, was making fun of me, and I was trying to stop him the only way I could. On my world, if you are dating some one, people say that you are not tough enough and that you are being soft hearted. The only way I could get Stone to shut up was to deny that you were my girlfriend. It was a good thing, though in a strange way, due to how we can finally talk about if I'm your boyfriend or not!"

Koriand'r replied, "Are not all hearts supposed to be soft, Robin?"

I said to Koriand'r, **I suppose all of our hearts are soft, deep down inside, now that I get to think about the subject. **

Cori said, "If it is such a good thing, why does it hurt me inside my heart when you say I am not a girl and I am not a friend?"

I then answered; **I suppose it does hurt if some one cannot say they are dating a person. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have denied you dating me. I didn't think I would hurt you, but in the finish of it all being said and done, I did break your heart. I am sorry for hurting you so much Cori. I didn't think it would hurt you more than the teasing did to me. It really opened my eyes to what was really going on in our relationship. I'm really sorry for what I did to you. **

Koriand'r replied, "So what is to happen now? Are we to lie about how we are dating when we are in front of the Titans again?!"

I answered, "Someone, when they say, sorry, I think it means that they will never do that mistake again. The next time Cyborg teases me I will just grit my teeth, because I think it's important to both of us to be ready, and able to admit that we are dating to every-body who asks us".

Cori said in answer, smiling, "Thanks to you Robin; that fact means a lot to me. I forgive you, because I have the hope that you will have the strength to change".

My name is Nightwing, the year: Twenty Fourteen. The time is two O'clock A.M; the place is Bludhaven on top of a building-top. A refreshing cold wind blows through my long, raven black hair; away from the edges of a Green Lantern-like eye-mask. A being levitates up in to the space behind me. I speak a-loud, "You're late for crime-fighting, Kori."

Koriand'r replies, **I'm sorry I am late. There was a Korean store robbery. **

I answer, "That is alright! It's better getting a definite crime than a possible patrol-crime." Kori always does look as if a Japan imation woman from a-'nother world. She always looks like an Anim~e person with Star's' big orange eyes to me. Koriand'r had looked like someone out a' the Manga comic DIRTY PAIR when Cori got too buxom for Koriand'r's second bathing suit. In addition, Koriand'r's space bikinis, (first one piece, now two-piece bikini in general) but Kori loox even more if Koriand'r's wearing an Anim~e bikini, with metal bikini, wearing a metal choker whom reaches 'round Star's' upper back, reaching around to support, and cover her nipples. The second piece is the metal piece, that covers Kori's ass crack wrapping around and under, cover_s_ Koriand'r's pussy crack. If Wayne could read me thinking in my brain-thoughts, this in the nineties Wayne would tell me, **watch your language, son,** but I cannot help it she drives me crazy.

A 13 year-old female flies to the side-of Kori, saying, **hi Dad are you still ready to bust crime tonite? **

I say whom I've been ready since I was eight. She has black hair from my side. Night' also gets wavy hair from my side of family. She looks like her mother's sister Blackfire. Night' gets her wavy hair from my family. Kori curls her hair now, because it seems right. May hap in a more perfect world Cori'd be born with curly hair.

Kori realized whom it looked good on Koriand'r when Star' became 15. They're thinking of forming the New Titans with Mr. West's Flash's daughter Kid-Flash and Garth's Aqualad's daughter Tula; Oliver Queen's, Dinah Queen's daughter the second Dinah Queen Two the Black Canary II. I run as fast as I can to-'wards the other edge of the building. I am starting my nightly patrol, a good habit I begun when I used to patrol with Batman. I look across the length of the building's-top at the edge of the roof.

I look to the right and Koriand'r is my right hand woman as usually; Night' catches-up, Night's' still learning. Night' flies up between Koriand'r and me; just as people say "You, me and baby makes three". I make a leap in faith, good faith in Drake! I make a leap-of faith in Drake.

It is first edge of this night.

The End


	6. Chapter 6

Approx Words Count 700

Twenty Thirteen,

Disposable Copy

OF THE SUPERMAN: ALL-STAR

by

M. W. Meredith

center of the earth! **Look** at this! It's **amazing."**

Clark Kal the Super-Man began to walk towards Lois Lane Super-woman, and Samson as Samson was giving Lois Lane an African tribal-looking necklace; Samson saying**, as amazing as these Radioactive Crown Jewels I, err borrowed from the Sphinx back in the First Dynasty of Atom Hotep, eightie**_**th**_** Century** **BC?**

(Clark) Kal-El still beginning to walk towards Samson specifically said**, I'd watch out, Lois; 238 Uranium is lethal.**

Lois wore the big necklace and she looking down at the glowing light-blue glow, replied**, not when you're immune to all harm for 24 hours. Look, I'm genuinely flattered, guys, but you'd have to go a long way to outdo** **Super-Man.** Samson stated that a date with Clark Kent was indeed a date of a lifetime, but a daylong date with super **Samson** was a date of over one _**hundred**_ lifetimes. Samson went on and on about how Samson is going to take Lois in Samson's Chrono-Mobile to the Cretaceous Age for Triceratops Bourbignon and champagne nightcaps at the night of Jesuse's crucifixion (this last part of their possible date was Samson's idea probably because of the comic book Samson's insensitivity and ego, and not for any other reason).

As Lois purposefully was staring, flirting with Samson, Clark Kent walked up to Lois; taking Lois's hand as El said to Lois**, Lois can we talk? I don't get it, Lois. I cannot believe you're flirting with Samson!**

Lois continued staring through the corners of the Super Woman's eyes at what Samson was wearing obviously trying to make Super-Man jealous as Lois said**, well, maybe I'm just teaching you a lesson. Y'know? After the creepy and ridiculous impersonation of Clark Kent that started all this? Super-Man, please, we both know you'll WIN any contest the loser, can dream up. **

**It's my birthday! Have some** **fun.** Lois then walked off spunk-I-l-y and playfully!

For the couple of people there Lois led the way walking away from El and past Samson. As Samson began to turn to follow Lois; Clark Kent stopped Samson in Samson's tracks; Super-Man grabbing Samson by shoulder; Super-Man saying to Samson, **I **_**don't**_** like you much, Samson; wherever you go, trouble follows. What do I have to do to make you keep your hands off my girl?**

Samson turned towards El as Samson took out from behind Samson a cloth satchel bag on a thread woven cord that was draped across Samson's big chest the whole time and even Lois hadn't noticed it there. Kal the Super-Man rested El's hands, putting El's on Clark Kent's sides as Samson took a newspaper out of his satchel that had different objects in it from different time eras, as Samson said**, I'm a time-traveler, Super-Man. According to my sources, she won't be your girl for too much** **longer.** Samson showed, El, a headline from a future Daily Planet edition that read,

Super-Man Dead

Samson turned away from Clark Kent to follow Lois whom was walking far ahead, leading the **way** for Samson and Clark Kent. Samson turned his face to Clark Kent as Samson walked off, to say, **all's fair in love and war.** As Clark Kent and Samson walked along, following Lois up ahead Samson spoke, **figure you'll soon be way too busy. **

Super-Man looked at Samson

Continued.

The End


End file.
